


The Orion Market

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom James T. Kirk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, M/M, Other, Plants, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sexual Slavery, Tentacle Sex, Three cocks at the same time, Tongues, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Khan watches Kirk get debauched at a slave auction, cleans him with his tongue, and interrogates his new toy.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Khan Noonien Singh, James T. Kirk/Plant
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

Khan lounges across from the Orion trader, and watches him carefully. "I warn you, I will have little interest in your wares."

"Yes, yes," the Orion grins. "I know you can resist the allure of our women. I have other merchandise in mind."

"I consider even humans beneath me," the Augment waves a hand, and the Orion cracks a grin.

"Perhaps. But even augments get... Sentimental."

He presses a button, and a trapdoor opens under the floor, from which a platform is raised. In the middle crouches a slave, pale-skinned and trembling.

The blonde is wearing nothing but dark blue lacy panties, which leave nothing to the imagination. He's blindfolded, 

"The former Captain of the USS Enterprise," the Orion says. "Fully trained, of course."

"Exquisite," Khan murmurs. "Where did you find him?"

  
"Oh, I acquired him second hand. His old masters found him too... Unruly. Of course, I have other methods. It was fun to break him in."

Khan chuckles, and Kirk turns his face to him, seeking out the sound. Khan wonders if he recognises his voice after all this time.

"First, a demonstration," The Orion says, as he presses another button. Within moments, another trapdoor opens, and dark green tendrils snake out of it. They move towards the slave, first wrapping around his feet, before slithering up the length of his spread legs. The slave tenses, pulling a little against his restraints, and the trader shouts at him in Orion. Whatever he said, Kirk shakes his head, eyes blazing defiantly. A vine rips the lace away easily, exposing Kirk's ass, and the trade turns back to Khan.

"They seek heat," he says, by way of explanation.

As the first vine slips inside Kirk, a second plays at his lips, coaxing him to grant entry. He closes his eyes, and shakes his head.

"Open your mouth," the trader says, and Kirk makes a strained sob as a second tentacle prises his hole open. "Open your mouth, slut. The root is going inside you one way or another."

Kirk turns his face away, spasming, as a third tendril slides into his rectum. He gasps.

"Fuck you-" his words are cut off by a dry, choking sound, as a tendril seats itself in his throat. He makes a muffled scream, shuddering violently now, as the fifth tendril enters his mouth, and quickly fucks itself to completion. It pulls out, soaked and quickly spent, and Kirk throws his head back in misery as green fluid drips from his mouth. The other vine takes its time, just resting in his throat as the three in his ass take turns, pummeling him repeatedly.

  
"It's an effective gag," the Orion observes, as Kirk makes low, wretched screams, writhing in misery.

"This is how you trained him?" Khan asks.

"Yes," the Orion beams, proudly.

Kirk's howls stop, and the mouth-vine pushes deeper. Khan's eyes widen, impressed, as the others stretch Kirk to the limit, showing off his perfect hole.

"And who trained the plant?" Khan asks.

The Orion laughs. "I cannot take the credit for that. They are native to this planet. And yes," he eyes Khan. "Kirk can take all five vines at once."

One pulls out with a wet sound, as green drips from Kirk's anus, and the others continue to milk themselves inside him. He whimpers, jerking back and forth on the platform with small, tortured noises, until the plants finally come, and he collapses against the podium, spent and leaking.


	2. Aftercare?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khan cleans Kirk with his tongue and interrogates his new toy.

"Don't touch me," Kirk hisses, flinching away from him. Bound as he is, he doesn't get very far, and Khan grabs at his hips bruisingly.

"Hold still. Don't you wish to be clean?"

"Not by you," Kirk whispers, as Khan wipes his legs with a cloth. He attempts to attend to the mess within Kirk, but the man cries out, thrashing with all his might. Khan drags him backwards, pulling him against his chest, and restrains him easily. Kirk pants, fighting the mockery of an embrace, but Khan's great strength wins out.

His slave sags.

"Finished?" Khan purrs in his ear.

"Fuck you-"

He slides two fingers into Kirk, still well-stretched from his fucking, but the slave whimpers anyway. Khan twists his fingers, aided by the glorious mess that still fills Kirk, but just explorations are cut off by a dry sob. He nips at Kirk's ear, and withdraws his fingers.

"What's wrong, pet? Was that not what you meant?" He asks, in mock confusion.

Kirk trembles. "I am not your pet," he spits.

Khan hums, and places a hand to his throat. "We shall see." Now that he's loosened the plant's juices from Kirk, he lowers the cloth again, but the man struggles with renewed vigor. Khan pushes him to the floor, and rises.

"I shall return later. I advise you to learn some manners by then."

*

Kirk hasn't moved when he returns. He crouches beside him, and begins to untie his bindings.

"You must have been quite uncomfortable," he coos.

Kirk's breathing stutters, but still, he doesn't move.

"How long were you in the Orion's possession?" Khan asks.

Kirk's hands clench into fists.

"How long has it been since someone pleasured you?"

Kirk's breathing catches. "You wouldn't know how to give anyone pleasure. You're selfish-"

Khan drags the man towards him, and rolls him into his back. Kirk looks up at him, wide-eyed, as Khan parts his legs.

"Please-" Kirk whispers.

"I intend to clean you," Khan murmurs. Then, he lowers himself between the man's legs, and places a kiss to the underside of his thighs. Kirk gasps, and squirms.

"Khan-"

He holds Kirk still, placing gentle kisses over his slick legs, sucking up the plant's juice. Kirk breathes heavily, and Khan lifts his ass off the floor, cleaning the globes of his ass with eager licks.

"It's sweet," Khan murmurs, as he pulls away. "Semen must disappoint you, by comparison."

Kirk shrugs, and blinks twice.

"You're crying," he observes.

"No," Kirk says, voice choked.

"You're close," Khan says, and releases Kirk's knees. The slave keeps his legs parted, but raises a hand to his face and swipes tears away. Khan lowers him to the floor, and places his head between his legs again.

"What happened to Earth?" Khan murmurs, as he kisses Kirk's hole. It twitches, and his whole body tenses. He licks a circle around his rim, sore and coated green by the juice.

"You don't kn- oh!?" Kirk moans, and twitches again. "Oh- Khan-"

He pulls away. "Tell me. I won't ask again," he murmurs. "I was told it was rude to speak with your mouth... Full."

"Oh..."

Khan sticks his tongue into his abused hole, and laps at it. He sucks more of the juice out, and Kirk hisses, winding his hand into Khan's hair. The augment doesn't object, but he pulls out, the taste, sickly-sweet on his tongue. "I awoke in the middle of deep space, alone, my crew gone. Earth, gone," he rumbles. He sticks a finger inside Kirk, touching a second glob of plant cum, and crooks his finger, dragging it closer to his entrance. "You owe me answers."

Kirk breathes heavily. "You know about Nero?"

"Yes." Khan plunges back inside the man, his tongue making wide, sweeping motions, seeking out every bit of spunk.

"Ah-" Kirk pants. "Fuck. Fuck, that feels good-"

"Focus," Khan says, muffled, against his hole. As he continues to eat him out, the man becomes a lot more forthcoming, babbling about time travel and an elderly version of the Romulan clawing his way back to the present to destroy Earth. By the time he's finished, Kirk's anus is sparklingly clean, and both men have a boner the size of The Narada spaceship- which, by Kirk's account, was quite big.

Khan hums, and takes hold of Kirk's cock. "That's quite a tale." He squeezes, and Kirk cries out. "But how did I end up in deep space, alone?"

"I don't know," Kirk gasps, as Khan adjusts the pressure to his foreskin. "The last I knew, you had been imprisoned on Earth."

"And you let them," Khan growls.

"I was dead," Kirk hisses.

"Hmm. And you used my blood to help you survive," Khan growls. "That's why you continue to be so strong, Captain. It's why you could take five vines at the same time. It's probably why you could survive any number of objects I could shove in that tight little cunt of yours."

"Khan-" Kirk writhes, trying desperately to free himself from Khan's grasp, hands scrabbling at his wrists, and Khan silences him with a kiss.

"No," he says. "For too long, I was at the mercy of your Federation. Now, I have a Captain to play with- a semi-augment, at that." He flicks the tip of Kirk's cock, and the man bites back a yelp. Khan lines himself up with that freshly prepared hole, slicked and ready with Khan's own spit. Kirk's eyes widen, and, in one, smooth motion, Khan sinks into him, sheathing himself deep in that tight channel.

Kirk whimpers, but his training keeps him nicely obedient. No matter how much he may pretend otherwise, the captain- the slave- has a new life now.

And it belongs to Khan.


End file.
